iomanaiochtfandomcom-20200215-history
Ulster GAA
The Ulster Council (Irish: Comhairle Uladh) is a Provincial council of the Gaelic Athletic Association sports of hurling, Gaelic football, camogie, and handball in the province of Ulster. The headquarters of the Ulster GAA is based in Armagh City. The first Ulster GAA Convention was held on 22 March 1903 in Armagh. Belfast solicitor George Martin was elected as first President with L.F. O’Kane (Derry) as first Secretary. Victor O’Nolan (Tyrone), the father of writer Flann O'Brien was elected Vice-President. Danny Murphy (Down) has been Ulster Council Secretary and Chief Executive Office since 1998. Danny is a former Vice President of the GAA and President of Ulster GAA. On 4 July 2012 Danny was awarded an Honorary Doctorate for Services to Sport and Community Relations. County teams * Antrim * Armagh * Cavan * Derry * Donegal * Down * Fermanagh * Monaghan * Tyrone Special counties The following, while not administrated by the Ulster Council, play in the Ulster Senior Hurling Championship: * London * New York Gaelic football Competitions * Ulster Senior Football Championship * Ulster Minor Football Championship * Ulster Under-21 Football Championship * Ulster Junior Football Championship * Dr McKenna Cup * Ulster Senior Club Football Championship * Ulster Intermediate Club Football Championship * Ulster Junior Club Football Championship * Ulster Minor Club Football Championship * Ulster Under-21 Club Football Championship * Dr Lagan Cup All-time top Ulster scorers As of 3 June 2008 according to the BBC. Notes: *Includes Ulster Championship, All-Ireland Championship and Qualifiers. All-time top Ulster goalscorers As of 15 June 2008 according to the Sunday Tribune. Notes: *Includes Ulster Championship, All-Ireland Championship and Qualifiers. Hurling hurling semi-final against Munster]] Ulster has always been the weakest of the provinces in hurling terms, possibly due to the difference between the hurling promulgated by the early Gaelic Athletic Association and the "commons" game played in Ulster. The Ulster hurling team have only won four Railway Cup semi-final games in their history (1945, 1992, 1993 and 1995), they however lost in each of those Railway Cup deciders. There have been some successes over the years, mostly by Antrim teams: * 1943: Antrim defeated Galway and Kilkenny, but lost to Cork in the All-Ireland Senior Hurling Championship final * 1982: Gerry Goodwin (Tyrone) won the All-Ireland Poc Fada Championship * 1983: Loughgiel Shamrocks (Antrim) won the All-Ireland Senior Club Hurling Championship * 1989: Antrim defeated Offaly, and subsequently lost to Tipperary in the All-Ireland final *2010: Graham Clarke (Down) won the All-Ireland Poc Fada Championship Competitions * Ulster Senior Hurling Championship * Ulster Minor Hurling Championship * Ulster Under-21 Hurling Championship * Ulster Intermediate Hurling Championship * Ulster Junior Hurling Championship * Ulster Senior Club Hurling Championship * Ulster Intermediate Club Hurling Championship * Ulster Junior Club Hurling Championship * Ulster Under-21 Club Hurling Championship Camogie Gael Linn Cup The Ulster camogie team won the premier representative competition in the women’s team field sport of camogie, the Gael Linn Cup on two occasions (click on year for teams) in.1967 and 2007, Camogie Gael Linn Trophy The Ulster provincial junior camogie team won the Gael Linn Trophy on eight occasions (click on year for teams) in 1979, 1989, 1990, 1991, 1993, 1998, 2000 and 2002, External links *Ulster Council website Category:Ulster GAA Category:Provincial councils of the GAA Category:1903 establishments